


Safe

by ghsts



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghsts/pseuds/ghsts
Summary: Prompt: 33 - Safe || Character: Oliver Queen
Safe isn't something Oliver Queen feels often.





	

Safe isn't something Oliver Queen feels often. In fact, he's pretty sure he hasn't felt the feeling of true safety since before the Queen's Gambit went down. He's not even sure he knows what it feels like. His only instincts and feelings most days are fight or flight, and 9.5 times out of 10 he'll fight.

However, there's something about the Loft that feels...calm. He knows he probably shouldn't feel that way considering his sister almost died in the sitting room, but for the first time since he was just Oliver Queen, billionaire playboy, trust fund kid, he feels like this place is home, and home is where you feel safe.

It could be the comfy sofas, or the Indian blankets. It could be the simplicity of the wide open space, or the fact he can see the entire city from his bedroom window. However, Oliver thinks it could be a few other things.

It could be that the city believes in him, not just as the Green Arrow, but as Oliver Queen, potential mayor of Star City. It could be that Digg has allowed him back in and that bond in rebuilding itself. It could be that Thea is working harder than ever to control herself. It could be that Laurel proved him wrong, something he knows she loves to do. It could even be that Captain Lance has actually started to trust him again.

There's one thing, though, that Oliver knows has brought that feeling, that comfort, and it's the blonde woman who's fast asleep against his chest. It's the former I.T. girl, the former secretary, the current CEO of Palmer Tech. It's the woman of his dreams, the woman he loved from the minute he set eyes on her. The woman he pushed away for years, breaking both their hearts in the process. 

It's her. It's Felicity. Felicity Smoak, the awkward, sometimes intimidating but always supportive little ball of energy and light. Just her name, her voice makes him feel safe, and that's something Oliver is going to hold on to for as long as he possibly can.


End file.
